Everyday Was A Charade
by HumanTroll
Summary: When two boys come from homophobic families how will their love survive?


**Welcome to yet another Homestuck fanfiction written by me! It is written for your pleasure as well for my good friend Kankri. Hope you like it chief? ;)**

/\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\

/\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\

Everyday is a charade, sitting as far away from possible from him. Flirting with girls in front of him, picking on him. How can I say I love him when I hurt him like this? It's when we're alone that I remember. When my lips are on his and his arms are around my neck that I am reminded. It's because though we have to hide, he still wants me.

69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

Everyday is a charade, not allowing myself anywhere near him. Telling everyone I was celibate, making myself a target for bullying. How can I say I love him when I lie so much? It's in the dark I remember. When he hand is under my shirt and I'm a moaning mess beneath him that I am reminded. It's because though we can never reveal ourselves, he still want me.

/\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\

/\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\ /\/\/\

It was the weekend and my dad was out on a fishing expedition so I had the house to myself. That always meant the same thing, that he would come over to my house. He would sneak in the back door, making sure the neighbors didn't see. We'd cuddle and watch a movie together, happy to just be next to each other. We would never finish the movie because I would kiss him and he'd kiss me back. We would go up stairs to my room and we'd make love. The plans went well and we were currently on my bed, no clothes but our boxers. Our lips were in a heated battle roughly fighting for more contact. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as my dad opened it, "Hey I'm home early there was a stor-"

He stopped as we stared in shock at him and he was shocked too. The shock quickly gave into anger as he growled. We quickly tried getting away from each other but he was coming at us. I pushed my love out of the way as a fist came his way and it hit me instead. I told him to run, just to run and go, and he did. I payed that night for my foolishness and i was told never to see him again. I told my dad I wouldn't but… how could I let him go.

69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

I watched his dad pull out of his driveway that day and I knocked. He answered and I saw just how bad he got it that night. I hugged him, my father had a sermon today being Sunday and I took him to my house a block away to clean his wounds. He was quiet and I knew he was feeling horrible for putting me in that situation. When he was patched up I cuddled with him whispering that I don't care what would happen, I just wanted him. He held me and I could tell he was crying now as he whispered how much he loved me.

We knew it would be hard, hiding our relationship but we were willing to do it. Even if everyday would be a charade. We kissed gently and that's when I heard a shout, "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!?"

In my haste to treat his wounds I hadn't closed my door and my brother had been home. Fear filled my eyes and my love tensed beneath me. I knew he'd tell father and he would not be happy. He'd insist that I stop dating him and probably call his dad and tell him. I asked him to go home and he did. After he left I tried to talk some sense into my brother but he did it anyway. Why was being a preacher's child so hard?

/\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\

/\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\ 69 /\/\/\

They hadn't spoken in a week as Cronus was too injured to be allowed to go back to school. Kankri worried about him and all their friends could tell he was becoming a mess. Any of their friends could pick up on their relationship it wasn't hard and so they put together a gift for them. They all chipped in and when they heard Cronus would be coming back the next they let Kankri know of their plan. Kankri walked into his first period which he had with Cronus. He was there in his seat looking broken and wounded both physically and emotionally. Kankri slipped a piece of paper onto his desk as he went to his seat.

Their friends had gotten a house for the two of them plus all ten of them. All twelve of them lived in that house now, away from each of their own destructive homes. Everyday was a charade but not any more.


End file.
